This present disclosure relates to carpet hold-down products and flooring transitions, particularly ones that do not have exposed fasteners and can be assembled easily. Many different types of floor transitions are available, but many have exposed fasteners, require assembly, or are difficult to install. Differing flooring thicknesses can create a need for a custom floor transition device that covers various thicknesses. An improved flooring transition device is needed.